


Secrets and Lies

by nonamouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange bedfellows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

There are, of course, all sorts of places one can hide at Hogwarts, and not a few that can't be found on certain maps. Many unknown even to Filch, created here and there by enterprising students of years past.

One place in particular, a small pocket of invisibility created in an outside courtyard, Katie Bell knows by heart. It's quite ticklish, really, and a little poke from a wand tip is usually more than enough to make it ripple open and let her inside.

Marcus Flint is waiting for her there, idly balancing his wand; tip down, on the pad of his middle finger. Her appearance distracts him into dropping and it clatters softly on the flagstones. Katie swallows back a laugh and unwinds her scarf and drops her overcloak in a puddle around her feet. Two steps are enough, in such a small space, to carry her to him.

He's rough, like always, ugly face twisting into an even uglier grin, thumb and fingers clamped around her jaw, half forcing her into a kiss. Her struggle is part of the game, wriggling and raining blows upon his shoulders. He grunts against her mouth and shoves her against the rough stone wall, yanking up her skirt and groping for knickers that aren't there. He bites her lip and presses his fingers against her. Hard.

Katie betrays her closely held control and allows a tiny gasp to pass her lips, hips jerking against his hand, grinding herself down on that insistent finger. He's stopped kissing her now, a deep scarlet flush blooming on his pockmarked cheeks; watching her move on his hand. He kneels on the ground, dirtying his slacks and burrowing up under her skirt. He licks her thigh around the top of her stocking, nipping and sucking the skin into a bruise. Something to remember him by.

Her fingers are gentle in his hair and cool on his face as she guides him between her thighs, propping her bruised leg on his shoulder and using it to anchor him against her. Marcus feels her breath hitch as he nuzzles her and slides fingers into her, two; three... tongue massaging her; licking at the joint of her thigh until she trembles and seems ready to collapse on top of him.

He takes his time, now, climbing to his feet and unnecessarily dusting himself off. Maybe hoping, sweaty and red-faced and disheveled, that she'll beg him. She never has, but her eyes dart eagerly to his hands as they undo his belt and his pants and he pulls himself out, masturbating absently for a moment as thought he's forgotten she was there.

She shifts restlessly, clearing her throat and looking a bit impudent, like she might say something to goad him into action. He doesn't give her the chance, propping her up the wall; forcing her to scrabble against the mossy surface for purchase, her legs twining automatically around his waist and tilting her hips up. He takes her roughly, forcing a small cry from her lips and causing her to rake her fingernails across his bared neck. It stings from broken skin.

Something to remember her by.

There is little sound in the tiny pocket, save their harsh breathing and Marcus whispering, face pressed into the crook of her neck. Foul things she'd only ever heard from his mouth and never before that, things which make her breathing hitch and her legs tighten, cinching him closer and deeper.

He bites her earlobe as he comes.

They rest propped against the wall for a moment; Marcus lays his head on Katie's chest, listening to her heart stutter against her ribs. His hand is braced against the wall by her head and slides hers up his arm to twine their fingers together.

Marcus pulls out of her and sets her carefully on her feet, they've torn her blouse and he fixes it neatly with a mending spell he's become surprisingly good at; Katie carefully cleans the stains on the knees of his slacks. And while she straightens herself, he pushes his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels.

"I could love you, Flint." She says, softly.

He shakes his head. "You don't know nothing about me." And for a moment he looks almost handsome before his face tightens back into ugliness and he turns his back on her. She smooths her overcloak and steps out of the pocket without another word.

She might have been crying, but he can't stop pretending that he doesn't care.

~Fin


End file.
